Jack
by KaisAngel
Summary: Ein alter Bekannter erzählt uns wie Jack zu Captain Jack Sparrow wurde. Wer es ist erfahrt ihr erst gegen Ende. Ein Hauch von Slash, viel Spaß!


Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Geschichte zu „Pirates of the

Caribbean"! Ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!

So viel Spaß!

**Jack **

Ich erinnere mich gerne an die Zeit zurück, in der ich Jack Sparrow kennen gelernt habe.

Damals war er noch kein Captain, nein, noch nicht einmal Pirat!

Als wir in seiner Heimatstadt Port Lissabell anlegten, war er gerade 18 Jahre alt geworden.

Ich weiß noch genau wie er bei unserer ersten Begegnung aussah:

Die Haare ordentlich zurück frisiert und zusammen gebunden, anständige Kleidung, derer nach zu urteilen, er aus der höheren Schicht stammte und seine braunen Augen, die irgendwie leblos wirkten.

Eigentlich wäre er mir nie aufgefallen, aber doch hatte er es geschafft, dass ihn jeder in der Kneipe bemerkte.

Er betrat alleine die Kneipe, in der wir saßen, blieb kurz am Eingang stehen und sah sich um.

Als er dann gefunden hatte was er suchte drängelte er sich durch das überfüllte Haus und blieb an unserem Nachbartisch stehen. Dort machte sich gerade ein hoch gewachsener Matrose an eines der Mädchen von Übersee heran. Sie war das schönste Mädchen in der Kneipe und hatte zuvor alle Blicke auf sich gezogen.

Jack stand also vor den beiden und beugte sich zu dem Mädchen herab, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und zog sie dann vom Schoß des Matrosen und an einen anderen Tisch.

Er muss ihr etwas besonderes gesagt haben, denn die Kleine setzte sich alsbald auf seinen Schoß und begann seinen Hals zu liebkosen.

Doch Jack saß eigentlich nur teilnahmslos da und trank seinen Rum.

Ab und an schien er ihr etwas zu sagen, was das Mädel noch mehr in Fahrt brachte.

Nachdem er ausgetrunken hatte machten sich die Beiden dann auf den Weg hinaus.

Woher ich das alles weiß?

Ich muss zugeben ich habe den Jungen beobachtet, mir hatte die Art gefallen wie er dem Matrosen das Mädchen ausgespannt hatte.

Als die Zwei gerade an der Tür angekommen waren wurde diese von außen aufgerissen und ein Mädchen stürmte herein.

Auch sie war wunderschön, aber anscheinend ein Mädchen aus dem Dorf.

Sie baute sich vor dem Jungen auf und sah ihn mit einem Blick an der hätte töten können.

„Mirabella!", Jack sah sie mit einem verwundertem und zugleich erschrockenen Blick an.

„Jack, wer ist das?", Mirabella funkelte das andere Mädchen böse an.

„Dich geht nichts an wer ich bin! Jack, sag mir wer diese Person ist!"

„Mirabella!"

„Das weiß ich auch schon, wie stehst du zu ihr!"

„Wie er zu mir steht! Wir sind seit zwei Monaten verlobt!", Mirabellas Gesicht war rot vor Zorn, „Jack, sag mir sofort wer diese Hure ist!"

„Ähm...das...ist..."

„Ich bin keine Hure! Mein Name ist Kathrina!", schnauzte sie Mirabella an und an Jack gewandt meinte sie:

„Wenn du mit dieser Person verlobt bist, wieso sagtest du mir dann ich sei die schönste Frau die du je gesehen hast!"

„Naja, eigentlich hatte ich mich nur auf die Kneipe beschränkt..."

BAMM

Da flog sein Kopf herum!

Man hatte die Frau einen Schlag!

„Du mieses Schwein!", schrie sie ihm noch ins Gesicht und dann war sie auch schon weg.

Mittler Weile standen Jack und seine Frauen im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Alle hatten ihre Gespräche unterbrochen und lauschten der sich ihnen darbietenden Szene.

„Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir, Jack!"

„Lass es mich dir bitte erklären!"

„Erklären! Was willst du mir erklären!"

„Na das mit...ähm..."

„Kathrina!", half sie ihm aus.

„Genau! Das mit Kathrina, war nichts, es hat wirklich nichts zu bedeuten!", um diese Aussage zu unterstreichen setzte er den perfekten Unschuldsblick auf, der jeden überzeugen würde!

Jeden, bis auf Mirabella, denn diese schien den Blick nur zu genau zu kennen.

„Wie oft habe ich das von dir in diesen 2 Monaten schon gehört, Jack?"

„Vielleicht drei...viermal? Es könnte auch fünf...sechsmal gewesen sein, aber öfter nicht!"

„Soll ich dir sagen wie oft!", ein nicken von ihm, „Zu oft! Jedes Mal habe ich dir noch eine Chance gegeben. Aber diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen Mr. Sparrow! Ich löse hiermit die Verlobung auf! Guten Tag!", sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, als Jack sie am Arm fest hielt.

„Was wollen sie noch?"

Alle hielten gespannt den Atem an, sie konnten sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie der junge Jack Sparrow jetzt noch das Ruder rum reißen wollte.

„Mirabella , könntest du mir bitte den Ring zurückgeben, den ich dir zur Verlobung schenkte!"

Mirabellas Kopf wurde so rot, dass ich dachte er würde auf der Stelle zerplatzen!

Sie schmiss den Ring zu Boden und holte mit der flachen Hand aus...

BAMM

Zum zweitem Male flog der Kopf des Jungen herum.

Aber die hatte er wirklich verdient!

Vor den Frauen, von heutzutage, musste man sich wahrlich fürchten!

Mirabella war schon zur Tür hinaus, als Jack den Ring aufhob und dabei murmelte:

„Von jetzt an wird mein Vater unausstehlich sein!", dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, „Hm!"

Damit setzte er sich an die Theke und bestellte sich einen Krug Rum.

Er nahm einen Schluck und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

In dieses Lachen stimmte dann auch der Rest der Leute in der Kneipe ein.

Der Junge fing an mir zu gefallen!

Sehr sogar!

Später an diesem Abend kam ein leicht betrunkener Jack an unseren Tisch.

„Kann ich mal?", ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten quetschte er sich neben mich auf die Bank.

„Ihr seid Pirat, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das bin ich!", antwortete ich ihm.

„Da ich sie und ihre werten Kameraden", er wies auf meine Crew hin, „ heute schon so belustigt habe, könntet ihr mir da einen Gefallen tun?"

„Was für einen Gefallen?"

„Zeigt mir euer Schiff!", bei dem Wort Schiff sah ich wie seine Augen aufleuchteten.

Interessant! dachte ich mir.

„ In Ordnung! Komm!", kurz noch sagte ich meinem ersten Maat bescheid und verließ dann mit Jack die Kneipe.

Auf dem Weg zum Hafen redete Jack ununterbrochen.

Er erzählte mir, dass Mirabella schon die vierte Verlobte war die er vergrault hatte und das sein Vater ein angesehener Arzt war.

Er selbst sollte eines Tages die Praxis übernehmen, doch dies wollte er nicht.

Er sagte, dass er für diesen Beruf nicht geschaffen sei, dass es nicht seine Bestimmung war Arzt zu werden. Er wollte nicht den ganzen Tag in einem Haus sitzen und darauf warten, dass alte und kranke Menschen zu ihm kämen.

Sein Leben hätte er sich anders vorgestellt.

Er ging rückwärts vor mir her, als er mir erzählte, dass er aus dieser Stadt weg wollte, er wollte Abenteuer erleben, er wollte frei sein.

Wir waren am Anfang des einzigen Steges der Stadt angekommen, als wir die ‚Sunshine' erblickten.

Sie war damals mein ganzer Stolz gewesen!

Ein herrliches Schiff!

Ihr fragt euch sicher wie es kommen kann, dass ein Piratenschiff im Hafen solch einer Stadt anlegen konnte.

Ganz einfach, Port Lissabell war eine Stadt ohne Marine-Posten. Sie ließen Piraten hier rast machen und ihre Kammern mit Lebensmitteln, Wasser und Rum füllen.

Nie wäre ein guter Pirat auf die Idee gekommen eine Stadt dieser Art, von denen es leider zu wenige gibt, anzugreifen.

Jedenfalls waren wir an meinem Schiff angekommen und Jack schien richtig aufgeregt zu sein.

Als wir das Deck der ‚Sunshine' betraten konnte sich der Junge nicht satt sehen.

„Ich bin zum ersten Mal auf einem Piratenschiff!", Jacks Augen waren weit geöffnet, wie die Augen eines Kindes, das zum ersten Mal den Weihnachtsmann sah.

Ich mochte diese Augen, jetzt da sie so voller Leben zu sein schienen.

„Ihr seit der Captain, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Ich stelle es mir toll vor, der Captain eines so schönen Schiffes zu sein!", er sah mich mit bewunderndem Blick an.

„Ja, ich würde nichts anderes machen wollen!"

„Ich wäre auch gern...", Jacks Stimme verlor sich im Wind.

Er stand vor dem Steuerrad und sah mich fragend an:

„Darf ich?"

„Natürlich."

Vorsichtig und geradezu zärtlich fuhr Jack Sparrows Hand über das Steuerrad der ‚Sunshine'.

Wenn man ihm so zusah konnte man beinahe meinen, dass er den Körper einer Frau liebkoste.

Schon zuvor war mir eine Idee in den Sinn gekommen und nachdem ich ihn jetzt sah, sprach ich sie aus:

„Kleiner?"

„Hmm?", verträumt sah er auf das Steuerrad.

„Wenn du willst nehm ich dich mit!"

Ein Jahr später war Jack Sparrow mein erster Maat.  
Er hatte sich gemausert, er gab den perfekten Piraten ab.

Eine lange wilde Mähne, darüber das rote Bandana, das ich ihm schenkte, ein Bart der sein Gesicht härter erscheinen lies und die typische Piraten Kleidung, die seiner braun gebrannten Haut schmeichelte. Das einzige was nicht so ganz passte war dieser absurde rosa-weiße Gürtel, den er sich einfach nicht ausreden lies.  
Seine Augen sprühten nur so von Funken.

Ich liebte sein Haar, wie es im Wind wehte und sein schönes Gesicht einrahmte.  
Ja, damals wurde mir klar, dass ich mehr als Sympathie für ihn empfand. Ich hatte mich tatsächlich in Jack Sparrow verliebt.  
Doch ich sagte es ihm damals nicht.

Das war mein Fehler, denn er ging. Eines Tages kam er in meine Kanine und teilte mir mit, dass er mehr wollte, er wollte ein eigenes Schiff, eine eigenen Crew.  
Es war mir von Anfang an klar, dass es einmal soweit kommen würde.  
Ich lies ihn nur ungern gehen, doch was konnte ich schon tun?  
Wir setzten ihn in Tortuga, die Stadt der Piraten, ab und weg war er.

Es verging viel Zeit bis ich Jack wieder sah.  
Ganze sieben Jahre waren es, dann traf ich Jack in Tortuga wieder. In der Stadt, in der wir ihn damals zurückgelassen hatten.  
Nein, falsch es war jetzt Captain Jack Sparrow!  
Kapitän der berühmt berüchtigten "Black Pearl"!  
Fast ein Jahr war er nun Kapitän des bereits gefürchtesten Piratenschiffs der Karibik.  
Mein Jack war einer der meist gesuchten Piraten der Meere!

Natürlich fragte ich mich wie er das geschafft hatte...er musste Geschäfte mit dem Teufel gemacht haben, aber das sähe ihm auch ähnlich.

Ich hatte die "Sunshine" verloren und mit ihr den größten Teil meiner Männer.  
Vor einigen Wochen war ein irrsinniger Sturm aufgekommen, wir hatten keine Chance.  
Ich hatte Glück und wurde an den Strand einer gottverlassenen Insel gespült, wo mich dann Tage später ein Schiff aufgelesen hat.  
Ich dankte Gott, dass Jack zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr auf der "Sunshine" war.

Nun war ich nach Tortuga gekommen um nach einem neuen Schiff und einer neuer Crew zu suchen. Doch anstelle einer Crew, fand ich Jack!

Ich ging in eine der unzähligen Kneipen und da war er.  
Er sah fast genau so aus wie an dem Tag an dem wir ihn in Tortuga absetzten, nur sah er prunkvoller aus, mit all den Perlen und Bändern in seiner Mähne und den unzähligen Ringen an seinen Fingern. Außerdem trug er noch einen einfachen dreiecks Hut und was mir am meisten auffiel waren seine schwarz umrandeten Augen.

Auf seinem Schoß natürlich die schönste Frau Tortugas.  
Typisch, dachte ich mir.  
Anscheinend hatte auch er mich erkannt, denn er stieß die Frau von seinem Schoß und kam hüftschwingenderweise auf mich zu.

"Captain!", rief er und auf einmal fand ich mich in einer Umarmung wieder.  
"Jack!", es war herrlich ihn wieder zu sehen.  
Da löste er die Umarmung und meinte:  
"Wie lang ist es her? Wie geht's dir und was macht die "Sunshine"?"  
"Fast sieben Jahre ist es her. Mir geht es gut, aber die "Sunshine" ist gesunken."

Als er einen arm kameradschaftlich um meine Schultern legte und mich an seinen Tisch führte, bemerkte ich einen finster drein blickenden Mann, der mich beäugte.

"Captain?", fragte er Jack.  
"Das ist mein früherer Kapitän Stiefelriemen Bill, ich hab dir schon von ihm erzählt Barbossa.", an mich gewandt meinte er, "Bill, das ist mein erster Maat Barbossa."

Schon damals mochte ich Barbossa nicht. Ich kann heute noch nicht verstehen, wie Jack ihn zu seinem ersten Maat machen konnte, aber genau genommen versteht niemand Captain Jack Sparrow so richtig.

Als der Morgen dann anbrach bot Jack mir an mit auf die "Black Pearl" zu kommen. Das nahm ich dann natürlich dankend an. Die "Black Pearl" war und ist ein wunderschönes und majestätisches Schiff.

Er nahm mich also in die Crew auf. Ich verstand mich mit allen Männern gut, ausgenommen Barbossa. Er mochte es nicht wie vertraut ich und Jack waren.  
Insgesamt waren sie alle gute Piraten, aber vertrauen sollte man keinem von ihnen.  
Sie waren alle loyal zu Jack, aber nur weil Barbossa noch hinter Jack stand.  
Dies wurde mir von Anfang an klar gemacht.

Es war eine wirklich dumme Geschichte. Jack war kaum ein Jahr auf der "Pearl" gewesen, als der alte Kapitän, Bloody Beard, von einer Krankheit niedergerafft wurde.  
Er hatte Gefallen an Jacks ungewöhnlicher und erfrischender Art gefunden und ernannte ich zum Kapitän. Damit überging er seinen langjährigen ersten Maat: Barbossa.  
Er war schon fast zehn Jahre erster Maat und hatte nur auf den Tod des Kapitäns gewartet, um dessen Position einzunehmen.  
Doch dieser hatte ihm dazwischen gefunkt.  
Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis zur Meuterei.  
Aber Jack bemerkte nichts.

Ich weiß nicht warum ich nichts sagte. Ich frage mich bis heute warum ich nichts gesagt habe.  
Es hätte alles anders ausgehen können.

Meine Gefühle zu ihm wurden immer stärker. Ich hielt es kaum noch ohne ihn aus und in der Zeit, in der ich bei ihm war, wünschte ich von ihm weg zu kommen, weil mich meine Gefühle zu erdrücken drohten.

Aber wieder sagte ich nichts.

Eines Tages eröffnete Jack, dass er den berühmten Schatz der Isla de Muerta bergen wollte. Er hatte auf einem Markt in Tortuga einen Kompass und eine Karte gefunden die zur Insel führen sollten.

Da war es soweit. Barbossa ging zu ihm und forderte alles zu gleichen Teilen.  
Jack gab also die Lage der Insel heraus. Und die Crew meuterte unter Barbossa.

Sie setzten Jack auf einer einsamen Insel aus. Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Mich nahmen sie noch mit zur Isla de Muerta. Danach versenkten sie mich im Meer.  
Und hier unten treibe ich nun, dieser vermaledeiten Fluch sei Dank.

Ich bin untergegangen und mit mir die Worte die ich mich nicht traute Jack zu sagen...


End file.
